Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to devices for installing and supporting building components and, more particularly, to a spacer and support apparatus for supporting roof and floor trusses.
2. Description of the Invention Background
A truss is a rigid framework of wooden or metal beams designed to support a structure, such as a roof. Trusses may also be employed to span between opposing support walls to create a floor supporting structure within a building. A truss system for supporting a floor may comprise a collection of trusses that are arranged adjacent to each other and span the distance between two or more support walls. Local building codes and structural design requirements generally govern the amount of spacing permitted between each truss. When anchored to the support walls, the tops of the trusses are substantially co-planar with each other to enable floor or roof decking materials to be attached thereto.
Roof trusses may be provided in a variety of different shapes and sizes depending upon the building design. Although some roof truss systems provide a plurality of planar, horizontally disposed, support surfaces for buildings with flat roof systems, many buildings have roofs that have planar portions that are not horizontally disposed. For example, many residential buildings have peaked roofs wherein the roof surface comprises a pair of angled planes that intersect to form the roof crown or peak. Flat sheathing material is attached to the trusses to form a planar roof surface and roofing material is then affixed to the sheathing. Trusses may be fabricated on site from appropriate material such as wood, metal, etc. However, it is common practice for trusses to be fabricated off-site by an entity that specializes in the fabrication of such building components. The prefabricated trusses are then shipped to the building site and anchored in place to the support structures. Such support structures may comprise concrete block walls, stud walls, etc.
A truss typically includes a bottom member commonly referred to as the xe2x80x9cbottom chordxe2x80x9d. The bottom chord is the member that is supported on and anchored to the top of the support walls. Trusses typically also include two or more top chords that are attached to the bottom chord. In a typical xe2x80x9cpeak roofxe2x80x9d truss, two top chord members are each attached to one end of the bottom chord and angle upward at a desired pitch. The other ends of each top chord are connected together to form the roof peak. A portion of each top chord may extend beyond the bottom chord to form a desired amount of overhangs that extend beyond the support walls. Similarly, in other truss arrangements, the bottom chord may extend beyond the support walls in a cantilevered fashion. A variety of braces or web members extend between the top chords and the bottom chord to provide the roof with a desired load capacity.
Trusses are commonly installed by standing the bottom chords of the trusses on edge on the support structures (walls) such that they span between the parallel walls. The ends of the bottom chords are then anchored to the support walls by screws, nails, or other appropriate anchors. A plurality of trusses are arranged in a side-to side configuration along the tops of the support walls. In some truss arrangements, the truss has a greater height dimension than a width dimension. Thus, prior to attaching the sheathing materials, a truss that is supported only at its bottom by its attachment to supporting walls can be prone to topple over on its side. Such toppling over of even one truss can result in all of the trusses falling over similar to a row of dominos which can cause injury to construction personnel and damage the trusses and other building components.
A variety of bracing devices have been constructed for supporting trusses during installation. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,719 to Menge, U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,771 to Weller, U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,956 to Placio et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,829 to Baumaker, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,345 to Sobjack, Sr., U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,200 to Krug and U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,837 to Holizlander all disclose devices which purport to solve such problems. However, many of such devices require that the bracing element be fastened to the respective truss member by a separate fastener before any lateral supporting of the truss is achieved. Still others, while providing a modicum of lateral support to the trusses prior to affixing the brace devices to the trusses with mechanical fasteners (screws, nails, etc.), are difficult to manufacture. Other such devices fail to provide adequate support between adjacent truss members and are not suited for attachment to a variety of different truss materials. Still some other devices employ teeth that must be hammered into the truss and, if not installed properly, can lead to splintering and truss damage. Furthermore, such toothed devices will not work with steel trusses and other building components fabricated from steel. Yet other devices, while effective for supporting trusses during their installation, must be removed before roofing sheathing or floor decking can be installed.
Thus, there is a need for a spacer bar for trusses and the like that is relatively easy to manufacture and install.
There is a further need for a spacer bar that will rigidly support trusses in position during installation of additional fasteners.
Yet another need exists for a spacer bar with the above-mentioned characteristics that does not have to be removed prior to installing roof or floor decking materials.
Still another need exists for a spacer bar that can be used to support a variety of different structural components regardless of the type of material from which they are constructed.
In accordance with one form of the present invention, there is provided a spacer bar that comprises an elongated planar brace member that has a planar upper surface, a planar lower surface, a first end and a second end. A first tab that has a first flared lower portion perpendicularly protrudes from the planar lower surface of the elongated planar brace member. A second tab perpendicularly protrudes from the lower surface of the elongated planar brace member and is spaced from the first tab a first predetermined distance. A third tab perpendicularly protrudes from the lower surface of the elongated planar brace member and is spaced from the second tab a second predetermined distance. A fourth tab perpendicularly protrudes from the lower surface of the elongated planar brace member and is spaced from the third tab a third predetermined distance. At least one of the third and fourth tabs has a flared lower portion. In one embodiment, a first lateral side member protrudes perpendicularly downward from a first lateral portion of the brace member and extends between the second tab and the third tab. Also in this embodiment, a second lateral side member protrudes perpendicularly downward from a second lateral side portion of said planar brace member and extends between the second tab and the third tab. A third lateral side member protrudes perpendicularly downward from a third lateral side portion and extends from the first end to the first tab. A fourth lateral side member protrudes perpendicularly downward from a fifth lateral side portion and extends from the first end to the first tab. A fifth lateral side member protrudes perpendicularly downward from a fifth lateral side portion and extends from the second end to the fourth tab. A sixth lateral side member protrudes perpendicularly downward from a sixth lateral side portion and extends from the second end to the fourth tab.
The subject invention may also include fifth and sixth tabs that perpendicularly protrude from the lower surface of the planar brace member. In one embodiment, the second tab is spaced from the first tab such that the distance therebetween is equal to or slightly greater than the cross-sectional thickness of a first structural member to be inserted therebetween. Similarly, the fourth tab is spaced from the third tab such that the distance therebetween is slightly greater than or equal to the cross-sectional thickness of a second structural member to be inserted therebetween. Likewise, the sixth tab is spaced from the fifth tab such that the distance therebetween is slightly greater than or equal to the cross-sectional thickness of a third structural member to be inserted therebetween. Reinforcing members may be provided between the second and third tabs and the fourth and fifth tabs to provide the spacer bar with additional rigidity and downwardly protruding lateral side members may extend between the second and third tabs and the fourth and fifth tabs. In addition, lateral side tabs may extend from a first end of the brace member to the first tab and additional tabs may extend from the second end of the brace member to the sixth tab.
Another embodiment of the present invention comprises a spacer bar that includes an elongated planar brace member that has a planar upper surface and a planar lower surface. A first portion is punched from the elongated planar brace member and is bent substantially perpendicular to the lower planar surface to form a first tab. A second portion is punched from the elongated planar brace member and is bent substantially perpendicular to the lower planar surface to form a second tab spaced from the first tab such that a first planar portion of the planar brace member extends therebetween. A third portion is punched from the elongated planar brace member and is bent substantially perpendicular to the lower planar surface to form a third tab that is spaced from the second tab. A fourth portion is punched from the elongated planar brace member and is bent substantially perpendicular to the lower planar surface to form a fourth tab that is spaced from the third tab to define a second planar portion of the elongated brace member therebetween.
The subject invention also comprises a method for bracing a first truss relative to a second truss in a desired spaced-apart relationship on a support member. The method includes providing a planar brace member that has a first pair of integral clamping tabs protruding therefrom. The first pair of integral clamping tabs are spaced from each other a first distance that is greater than by a predetermined magnitude or is equal to a cross-sectional thickness of the first truss. The brace member also has a second pair of integral clamping tabs protruding therefrom. The second clamping tabs are spaced from each other a second distance that is greater than by a predetermined magnitude or is equal to a cross-sectional thickness of the second truss. The method further includes placing the first truss on edge on the support member and placing the second truss on edge on the support member a predetermined distance from the first truss. The first clamping tabs are forced into clamping engagement with the first truss member and the second clamping tabs are forced into clamping engagement with the second truss.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide a spacer bar for structural building components such as trusses and the like that is easy to manufacture and install.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide a spacer bar that will rigidly support trusses in position during installation of fasteners such as nails, screws and the like to further affix the spacer bar to the trusses.
Yet another feature of the present invention is to provide a spacer bar with the above-mentioned characteristics that does not have to be removed prior to installing roof or floor decking materials.
Still another feature of the present invention is to provide a spacer bar that can be used to support a variety of different structural components regardless of the type of material from which they are constructed.
Yet another feature of the present invention is to provide a means for supporting trusses or other building components on edge prior to fastening such components together. Thus, the present invention results in improved safety, because the installer is able to obtain the requisite tools and fasteners without having to simultaneously support the truss or building component in a desired orientation.
Accordingly, the present invention provides solutions to the shortcomings of prior truss spacer devices and braces. The subject invention is easy to manufacture and install. The subject invention may be installed on a plurality of trusses without risk of the trusses toppling as additional fasteners are installed. Those of ordinary skill in the art will readily appreciate, however, that these and other details, features and advantages will become further apparent as the following detailed description of the embodiments proceeds.